This invention relates particularly to monitoring a virtual private network.
LANs (Local Area Networks), Intranets, and other private networks interconnect user computers, file servers, e-mail servers, databases, and other resources. Typically, organizations want to offer remote access to private network resources to traveling employees, employees working at home, and branch offices without compromising the security of the private network.
Virtual private networks (a.k.a. Extranets) securely stitch together remote private networks and remote computers using a public network such as the Internet as a communication medium. Each private network can connect to the public network via an extranet switch such as the Contivity™ Extranet switch offered by Nortel™ Networks. Extranet switches provide a variety of virtual private network functions such as network packet tunneling and authentication.
For configuring the functions provided by the switch, Contivity™ switches offer a web-server and web-pages programmed to configure the different virtual private network functions in response to administrator interaction with the web-pages. By using a browser to navigate to each virtual private network switch, one after another, the administrator can configure the tunneling, authentication, packet filtering, and other functions provided by the switch. Management functions provided by the Contivity™ switches are described in greater detail in the New Oak™ Communications Extranet Access Switch Administrator's Guide.